voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Fists of Platinum, Resolve of Gold
Future Log : --, 20-- Below are the events that transpire after a specific timeline is followed. Involving the other universes in order, all other timelines are set on the righteous path, and Kari brings back her full power to the universe she was brought up in. What happens within will need context that will be provided over time as to truly understand this log, what comes between the beginning and end must all be known. This is the true end to it all. ---- Katya: You've come a long way since I first had you in my grasp. But even then, I offered you peace in an option that I only meant well for you. You betray me, and here you stand alone before me. So this is it, the final battle. Kari: This is the final battle, the true end for you. Katya: Even if you kill me, I will come back. That's how it works. Kari: You're still a vampire, but more importantly you're still an evil that needs to be vanquished from our existence! Katya: If you kill me it'll erase all of you, I created you! Nate: Your watching over Kari and her alone in the last few years, apparently centuries to her, is your ultimate downfall. Katya: When did- Ren: Your desire is what ultimately will be your own downfall, and desire only causes suffering. Katya: What's this you mean, now? Ashton: There is one way to snap out of this damned fate, maybe for some of us. Katya: Fate is not formed or made, it is a chain that requires all of its links! Aaron: Surely it is, hell I'd know a thing or two about that. That's why it pains me to say you're real wrong. Katya: How is this possible, we're- Aki: I know a thing or two on how to get people places, doesn't matter that it's on the roof of a skyscraper. I've learned some freaky tricks from everyone's favorite fighter here. Simon: With the ever credited help of Ms. Frost, I was able to do something absolutely remarkable with trans-universal connectivity. With our combined forces we will only have one opportunity to test, utilize, and succeed with this technology. Hyun-Ae: A once in a lifetime opportunity, if this works it will be so exciting to see all these people Kari talks about! Kari: I can only hope they're ready and waiting. Katya: Then bring it on. Kari, in the center of everyone, points directly at Katya Kari: Your next line, and your last words, are, "I await to see how many I can toss aside before I finish you myself". Katya: I await to see how many I can toss aside before I finish you myself- huh?! Simon: Gott mit uns. ----''A small device in Simon's hand is clicked, the sky around them grows dark and thick clouds form behind them as many more beings walk out in line with everyone else from within the clouds'' Kari: Any suggestions? SDR: She's within five meters! Kari's Sweet Dreams Requiem claps her hands together and shifts them horizontally, suddenly then Katya in thrusted into the ground and can hardly move Jeff: Hey! Woo! So this is your world? It's a bit darker than I was expecting. Kari: This is a result of the device used to get all of you here. Are you ready? Jeff: Alright, I'm about to ruin her life and make a lot of people you love cry at the same time let's do this! Jeff forms a shadow under him that expands slowly and then rapidly shoots for within the thick clouds. More beings walk out from with. All of which have already died. ---- Nate: Rappel, Way Beyond! Nate uses his grappling hook ability to restrain Katya, the hook seeping into her skin Nate: Go, do it! Aki: Atomic, Exclusion Zone! Aki's Atomic stands close to Katya and begins to caress her, emitting lethal amounts of radiation into her with little effect seemingly only slightly burning her skin. Atomic then retreats back to Aki Aki: Try aiming straight after this. Aki's Atomic flies forth to Katya and rapidly punches her with deafening shockwaves as Nate keeps her trapped ever tightening his grip with Way Beyond Aki: Wha...? From behind the two, Yuuya and Vanessa emerge to fight Yuuya: You never told me you had such resourceful contacts. He smiles at Aki who is too shocked to do anything but let Atomic continue its volley Vanessa: Just like old times, you haven't aged a day. Lucky. Nate: I...don't understand. The two reach forth their preferred firearms of choice and unload into Katya ---- Simon: I have waited for this moment for a long time. Simon fades away in static reemerging behind Katya, kicking in her knees and stabbing her in the throat Simon: If I could have possibly predicted this outcome, or any likeliness of yourself, I would have never begin the thought process of attempting creating you as my protege! Simon then punches Katya forward with great strength, sending her flying towards Hyun-Ae Hyun-Ae: Just so she can't get back up! Hyun-Ae's Andromeda springs forth and punches the air in front of it. The world around everyone instantly becomes a dark purple as Katya's world is now in the anti-gravity of space itself Andromeda: Those who don't traverse the cosmos without direction are doomed to wander indefinitely. Hyun-Ae: How dare you ruin the lives of so many good people. Hyun-Ae: Andromeda begins to unleash a current on punches on Katya, helpless in avoiding them. In the midst of it, two more emerge from the back of the crowd Shay: Ah, another one giving you trouble? Hyun-Ae: Wait, you're... Shay: I see you found another scientist to fill my place. Looks like he's been doing a good job of taking care of you, but I never knew you could handle a gun, let alone, err. Whatever this thing is following you? Andromeda: We are the space travelers, and we are the dreamers of dreams. Simon looks back on the two and looks to feel satisfied Cassandra: One last predicament to find ourselves in. Simon, no longer in need of his mask, smiles back at Cassandra Simon: Yours truly. Simon and Cassandra fade in and around the slowed Katya lashing at her and fading to the next location sporadically as Hyun-Ae, in tears, uses the spent shell casings in Andromeda's Crash Nova with Shay supporting her ---- Ashton: It's time. Ren: 行こぜ! (Let's go!) Ashton maintains fire towards Ren as she deflects the rounds into Katya with her sword. When Ashton reaches the end of his magazine capacity Ren Blinks closer to Katya and Windblasts her off her feet. Ren: ツキがなかったな! (Your luck's run out!) Ren dashes forward with incredible speed and begins slashing at Katya while she's in the air with the unrealistic speed of her cybernetics Ren: これで終わるだよ! (You're finished!) Ashton runs in and CQCs Katya into the ground Ashton: Let's be sure of it at least. Only one figure emerges forth and progresses towards Ren, instead Ashton only hears a plea made of a collection of voices all at once say, "Thank you" "Keisatsu": My my, you've become more than I could have ever hoped for. My sacrifice was not in vain after all. Ren looks at the individual and tries her hardest to hold back tears Ren: Damn it, I wish I could've been there one last time. The cops framing me for your murder was just to spite me, I had to leave you behind. "Keisatsu": There's so much I wanted to say, and I could guess the same for you, but you didn't need my help finding the answers to convince you I truly cared. Like then, I'm here for your assistance yet again! Ashton: I can only hope who's comin' for me stays behind, I don't want them tangled in this mess. Ren: I know you still must miss them. Ashton: Without a doubt. Together Ren and "Keisatsu" rush ahead of Ashton and begin slashing at Katya with their swords together ----Alex: I don't know about much, but I've seen the emotion these people give off striking at her. I understand their pain, and I'll assist! Nobody": To vanquish the last evil of our world! Alex charges the Gauss Cannon Nobody" gave him some time ago and fires it right through Katya's torso, creating a clean hole in the stone behind her. Nobody" then rushes in and grabs her head, smashes it into his knee, and throws her into the ground Alex: I think I'm getting the hang of this one. Alex's Revolving Doors appears from behind him as they both fall in an open door at Alex's feet, and then reappear on a water tower face behind Katya Alex: Hey Labs, one last time? Before you go? Nobody": One last time. Alex pulls the pin on a grenade and throws it to Nobody" who then catches it and ties it into Katya's coat. He then kicks her away as the grenade goes off in and around her Nobody": I never get bored of that trick. As Nobody" begins to fade away he looks one last time at Alex Alex: I'll never forget you, Labs. Nobody" winks back as he takes off his mask and hat, fading away entirely after doing so Alex: You were an amazing best friend. ----Aaron: Let's end this, now! Tyler: Hooah! Aaron fires a wrist-fire grenade launcher with a grenade that unleashes a back-blasting concussive gust of air at Katya, sending her recoiling back as Tyler slams her into the ground Tyler: Stay down, bitch. Aaron then throws his rappel line at Katya, extending it to its maximum length and wrapping it around a water tower. He reels it in as Tyler punches Katya every time she revolves around the tower back to him until she lands at Aaron's feet Tyler: Yeah! One figure reaches out to Aaron from the crowd Lisa: Hey, Major! Aaron: What, Lisa? How are you... Lisa: Hey woah don't do that, it's ok. Aaron: If you're here, then- Lisa: Do you really approve of the kids in a firefight? Aaron: They must be older than you at this point, I'd figure. Lisa: Come on let's get back to work. Tyler: Stack on me! The three of them together get in-line and combine fire as Tyler kneels as the head of the line and starts firing with Lisa following suit and Aaron last providing 30 seconds of continuous fire ----Asher: There can't be much of her left after all that, come on let's go! Leila: All that talk about being a better person. This is where I put it to the test! Asher and Leila together charge towards Katya, Leila unloading flechette rounds into Katya's unarmored chest as Asher knocks Katya off her feet Asher: Now! Leila slams the stock of her shotgun into the ground below Katya cratering it in with Asher pile driving Katya into the crater, then caving it in. As continues to fall through each floor [Asher hooks onto the roof level and pulls himself back up Asher: There's that teamwork. Leila: I didn't think I'd do it fast enough, I only just caught on what you wanted me to do. Asher: How did it feel? Like you wanted to do it again, or like you had to do it and be over with. Leila: Woah. Asher: The latter? Leila looks at Kari as she is standing firm, bandana flowing in the wind ----''Two figures emerge from the cloud and are quickly identified by everyone'' Isha: Judgement shall fall on this day. Wait, my voice, I'm alive? Jacob: What the fuck? Jacob looks right at Kari, noticing she seems much more intimidating than before Jacob: If you get in the way of my righteous duty again I am going to end- Kari merely stares at Jacob and points his gaze toward Katya Jacob: God damn it I am a proud citizen of this country, and you lady aren't gonna take it away from me! Jacob runs up to Katya and slams her into the ground, then throwing her further away. As she attempts to stand again Isha slashes the joint at the back of her knees and Katya falls more limp back onto the ground Isha: For you I need not ask your opinion. Mine has always fallen under yours! Jacob grabs for Katya by the collar and beats on her head until his fists bleed Jacob: Good riddance! ----Jeff: Yes, hell yeah! Let's go! Duke: I'm right with you, man. Jeff: Basket Case, let's get her, Randy! Randy: Pain train, brother! Jeff's Basket Case (Randy) transforms his skeletal self into mech form with Jeff inside and charges at Katya Duke: Higher than Heaven, may the sun guide your radical selves. Duke's Higher than Heaven charges around Jeff and Randy on either side and raises a warding guard that traps Katya in a bubble with all of them Jeff: Banish her out of existence! Jeff exits Randy as he begins flurrying many hits at Katya in rapid succession emitting his cry on each hit, "ブロダー" (Brother) Duke: You picked the wrong day to be the bad guy, again! Jeff has Randy hold Katya in place as Duke swings his mighty warhammer into her like a game of baseball, sending her towards Jeff who katana-execution style stabs his panabis into her Duke: Tubular, bro. Figures emerge on the edge of the cloud, not coming forth. Jeff notices them as his family, with his father and mother in the forefront. Jeff starts to shed tears upon recognizing them and smiles back Jeff: I miss you guys. ----Cas: Right on time, I like that. Hue: Would you expect any less from Jeff and Duke? Cas: There will be nothing left when we're finished! The two rush into battle with Hue firing off his signature Fubar at Katya Hue: Get ready! Hue then rushes towards Cas who prepares to punch as Hue approaches Cas: Do it now. Hue displaces himself with Katya, swapping their positions and Katya instead having Hue's forward momentum, and Cas unleashes his four fists all upon Katya who is sent back with one last powerful hit onto "Huggy" Cas: Perfect timing again. Hue: My pleasure. That was a fun one. Cas: If only it weren't on such an occasion, I'd love to explore this universe. Imagine all we could learn about. ----[]: NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES []: ----Simon: Truly amazing what technology and magic can accomplish in tandem. We are truly the real wonders of the world itself in our present age for accomplishing such amazing means of impossible machination. Kari: You still alive? Of course you are. Katya: You had, ergh, all of these fools do your dirty work? Kari: I had them get their revenge on you while they could. Katya: Heh- Katya coughs up a lot of blood Katya: You can't get rid of me. I'm immortal. Kari: Not with what they've been doing. I know what happens next. You're too weak to fight me, with a revolver, with The World, and with your existence depending on it. Katya: Eh? The darkness that enveloped the sky starts to subside and dawn begins to occur. Kari blocks the sunlight in Katya's path Kari: My resolve is stronger than yours, it shines brighter than the sun as I speak, and it will burn your World into ashes! Marius: Make us proud. Dominic: We're always with you, Kari. Kari sheds a single tear as it falls off her face and is soaked into the collar of her dress shirt Kari: The other gods have abandoned you, as you have failed them by being here. You have no hope, none like mine. For you there is no hope, no justice, no dreams, and no future! You have experienced what everyone you rule thinks of you, and from all those who have died because of your "it's how it should be" reasoning. That they have passed is something all of us as free beings must encounter, but it does not change that they are all dead because of your intervention! You have answered for it on their behalf, now you answer to mine! Katya: I hope you burn in hell, you betraying bastard! Kari: Hell is a sweet embrace compared to what suffering I'm about to send you to. Sweet Dreams Requiem, gehst Sie! Dreams Requiem: You'll never grasp another soul again! Kari's Sweet Dreams Requiem approaches on helpless Katya. Everyone, dead and alive, watches Sweet Dreams Requiem folds its burning throwing knives between its fingers and unleashes a rapid flurry of flaming punches unending with its cry of "イラ" (Ira) on every hit. Kari stands stalwartly beside Sweet Dreams Requiem as she pummels Katya for a whole minute, the last hit after stopping time to be on the other side of Katya, sending her towards the sun Kari: And one final time, anything is possible in a world with me in it! Katya is sent flying towards the sun at unparalleled speed by a single shot from Sweet Dreams Requiem's flaming Draw. A bullet made of pure flame carries Katya far out of sight, and while only Kari can confirm this, she is sent flying at this speed out of Earth's orbit, past Venus and Mercury, and straight into the Sun itself where she is burnt until nothing remains Kari: It is done. With out combined efforts we have willed ourselves to live free lives at last, and our loved ones have no longer died in vain. The god of the Cycle is no more. Katya, you made one terrible mistake choosing me to be the one to carry your duty as a mortal being. If you were smarter you would have chosen someone else, because... Kari breathes in and out slowly Kari: ...because you never should have crossed me wrong to begin with. Your mistake was making yourself my enemy. ----Thus is the true end to the story of VOAU, with our eclectic group of heroes and antiheroes to live out their lives in peace once and for all. However this time all of their will is free and life goes by as it morally should instead of how it should prophetically should go. Kari still remains among the undying as the return of her soul at last came with the benefits of both sides. She can physically operate by normal means again, but her aging has resumed properly. Thus she can live out her life as she wants yet again, instead now with complete freedom. Epilogue Kari stands one last time in front of her two old friends Dominic and Marius. One last time they share their company with each other as Dominic, Marius, and all the other arrived dead descent back into the cloud and Jeff's spell ends. Dr. Peterson applauds such great work as the rest that should remain eventually go about their separate ways. Cas approaches Kari asking the duration of the device that brought them there, and Dr. Peterson tells them that it won't be there for much longer. The Aether group gives one final goodbye to Kari and she does the same to each of them. Duke mentions how they were the first two in the squad and Jeff mentions how he'll miss Kari. After tears of a goodbye pass, Duke, Jeff, Cas, and Hue return back within the cloud looking back for one last wave goodbye. Dr. Peterson and Hyun-Ae depart soon after. Kari is then alone on the rooftop, clear of all that had just transpired, looking at the rising sun in the horizon, wondering where life will take her next now that she is free.Category:Bypassed Files Category:Special Pages Category:Incidents